Leadership of the Biostatistical Core will be shared between the Botanical Center Director at Purdue University, Connie Weaver, and the Associate Director at University of Alabama at Birmingham, Stephen Barnes. Support staff will include an administrative Assistant and a business manager. The staff will coordinate and manage activities of the Center including the Executive Committee meetings, the process of project and pilot project evaluation and budgets, the support cores, and seminar series, which will be coordinated across the two participating Universities. Strategic planning both within the Center and with the broader university communities will be essential to provide a fertile environment for the development of a successful center. This core will provide support for all other components of the Center. The specific aims are: 1. To stimulate botanicals research on age-related diseases; 2. To enhance career development;; 3. To administer a pilot grant program; 4. To assist with design and statistical analysis of experimental studies performed by the Center; and 5. To provide administrative support for the Center.